


Gracious Guest

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #56: “Let’s get one thing straight...”, Water.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gracious Guest

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #56: “Let’s get one thing straight...”, Water.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Gracious Guest

~

They landed beside an apparently empty swamp. Severus raised an eyebrow. “Is their house invisible?” 

Harry laughed, linking his fingers with Severus’, pulling him along. “Not exactly. You’ll see. Watch out for the water. It’s easy to step in.” 

After a few yards there was a shimmer. Severus blinked as a house appeared. “Effective,” he said. 

“They did it during the war,” Harry said, leading Severus towards the front door. “And while they don’t need it now, we all feel better knowing their house isn’t as vulnerable to attack.”

Severus nodded. He felt rather vulnerable to attack just then. “I understand,” he murmured as Harry knocked on the door. 

The door opened. “It’s Harry!” announced Ginevra Weasley. Her mouth dropped open when she saw whose hand he was holding. “And a...guest.”

Harry smiled. “Hey, Gin. You remember Severus, right?” And without waiting for an answer, he pulled Severus past her. Severus knew how she felt. He was feeling rather overwhelmed himself. 

“Harry brought a guest?” Molly Weasley’s head popped out of the kitchen. “How wonderful--” She paused, eyes going wide. “Severus?”

The entire Weasley clan, who were gathered around the house chatting, stopped and turned as one to stare. Severus’ wand hand twitched. 

“Finally,” said Granger, pushing her way through the Weasley horde. When she was directly in front of them, she hugged Harry then, without any obvious hesitation, Severus. While she was still close, however, she whispered, “Let’s get one thing straight, Snape. Hurt him and I’ll kill you.” She pulled away smiling, her eyes hard. 

Severus inclined his head. “Lovely to see you again, Ms Granger.” _Message understood._

She nodded, then turned. “What are you all staring at? I told you Harry was bringing someone.” 

“Oui, so you did.” Fleur Delacour-Weasley, former Triwizard champion, smiled. “Eet’s good to see you, Professor.” 

That broke the ice and, one by one, people approached, greeting Severus. And if not everyone was enthusiastic, they were at least civil. 

Arthur handed him some punch. “It’s good to see you, Severus,” he said, sounding sincere. 

Finally, Molly clapped her hands. “Dinner’s ready! Let’s eat.” 

Exhaling, Severus let Harry lead him to the table, fingers crossed he wouldn’t choke.

~


End file.
